


"fox?"

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Laughter, M/M, Simply Because I was Bored, They are so fucking gay, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, this is a bit and rp right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everything you do isn't always in private.Lowercase intentional!!! I had fun with this! i was originally gonna go RSD/Rejection Sensitivity Dysphoria angst with Dream, but it turned to Fundy angst, which I have no issue with!Enjoy, my little phobias!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	"fox?"

ㅤdream sighed in content. he just finished doing a large portion of important coding for an upcoming video; everything was going particularly well. 

ㅤhe quickly opened up discord. a few of his friends were online; but the two he noticed first were george and sapnap. he decided to message sapnap first, as they had similar time-zones. quickly after, he hit up george. It was unlikely george would respond fast, though.

ㅤ surprisingly, george answered first. dream was a bit surprised; as sapnap had a fairly close-by time. whatever, as long as george answered. he chuckled softly before the two messaged for a while

"hey dream"  
"whats uo greg"  
"okay one its up and two its george. anyways do you wanna call?"  
"yeah sure, let me just do something super quickly" 

ㅤdream quickly got up from his computer and changed out of his plain white shirt to a turtleneck. don't tell anyone, but he loved them; they were so comfortable and fluffy.

ㅤafter dressing, he sat back down and pressed the call button. he put his hands behind his head, stretching out his body. his bones cracked in a disturbingly loud way.

ㅤ"hey george!" dream laughed. "hi dream!" george giggled. After a while of talking, the two began to just hang out on the smp.

ㅤthe two didn't seem to notice, but a few other people were on the server. fundy, ghostbur, and phil. they were having their own gathering, but dream and george went to a different side of the server. they were playing their own form of games, and it wasn't even lore-related unlike the past while.

ㅤdream kept gifting george flowers upon flowers. roses, peonies, orchids, tulips, lily of the valley, every flower that had been added to the game was basically being gifted to george. his george.

ㅤwhat the two didn't know, though, was that a little fox and ghost was watching. they spied on them the entire time. watching their every move.

ㅤ"here george!" dream exclaimed. "huh?" he looked over. dream gave him a wither rose and blue orchids. 

ㅤ"how did you get this?!" george exclaimed, holding the wither rose. "i got them, just for you!" dream giggled. george was ecstatic, laughing and his face blazing red. dream's face was no different from george's, the two faces being as red as roses.

ㅤgeorge kept laughing, looking at the beautifully black rose in his hand. "thank you dream!" he giggled. "wait, here!" george laughed, looking through his inventory. he picked out a rose bush and poppies, handing them to dream. 

ㅤ"oh my god you did not just show me affection-" dream laughed out loud, the two bursting into more laughter. he picked up the red flowers and held them. "i didn't know you'd care!" dream laughed before george muttered a small 'shut up.' 

ㅤthey were having so much fun. laughing, wheezing, blushing. they were exchanging flowers and flowers, dream getting red ones while george was being gifted wither and white flowers.

ㅤ"fundy.." will spoke softly. "they- they always act like this, they're probably- joking! they always are!" will said softly. 

ㅤ"..I wish that were the case." fundy spoke softly, voice breaking and tears slowly starting to form in his eyes.

ㅤwill gave a soft sigh. "go confront him." he said, doing his best to give any form of comfort he could give to his son.. which was hard as he was dead and a ghost.

ㅤ"come here george!" dream laughed, chasing after the shorter. "dream-" he nearly screamed, before dream appeared in front of him. dream came up and gave him a little nose boop.

ㅤthe two broke into laughter. "no pvp?" george asked questioningly. "it's just us, i wouldn't pvp you! we're having fun!" dream wheezed, running around. they kept talking, having fun. the two exchanged compliments and flirts every now and then.

ㅤ"dream." fundy typed into the chat. the two stopped for a moment, questioning to ignore it. dream typed into the chat. 

ㅤ"yeah?" the taller sighed softly. "i think fundy's tired of being the side-" dream burst out into laughter, banging his hand onto his desk. "don't you dare finish that sentence!" he yelled. the laughter quickly died down while fundy typed.

ㅤ"what are you two doing?" he asked. "it's none of your concern, fox." dream spoke back. the two kept giggling to themselves. "fox?" fundy asked.

ㅤ"i mean, that is what you should be, right?" george said. dream wheezed out. he knew this was all a bit, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. a little isn't much, though.

ㅤfundy was streaming, he got all of this.

ㅤwhat happened to his dream?

ㅤ"c'mon george, i have another game we could play!" dream typed into the chat, george snickering. "what game, dream?" he asked.

ㅤdream simply typed, "hide from the spying fox!" george and dream burst into laughter, doing their best to run away without looking like drunkards.

ㅤ. . .

ㅤ"do you think he means it, will.." he softly said.

ㅤwillbur sighed. "it's best to.. let go."


End file.
